my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Cipherus
Bill James Theodore Cipherus (Long for Bill Cipherus) (AKA Blackout) is a Super Hero born from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and is also a attractive young man who was once a student at his hero school, Maple Cross Academy. Appearance Bill has a tall-ish teenager-like body with short black hair that doesn't go down to his shoulders. He has silver oval-ish eyes and also has a circle-ish head. He wears a white shirt underneath a black jacket, and also wears a black tie around his neck. He wears black jeans that are held up by a brown belt. Sometimes, he wears black sunglasses, to make himself look cool for all the ladies. Behind his neck, is a little chip that is attached to his neck, that allows him to access his Shadow Armor When Bill equips the Shadow Armor, he wears a black armor suit with shoulder pads on each shoulder. He wears a mask that has 2 white lens. and the little chip that is attached to his neck is inside the armor Personality When Bill was a child, he was shy and always scared of doing stuff that was new to him. It was even hard for him to make new friends as well, because of how he was always shy and scared. Bill managed to learn everything about friendship, and so he made his 1st friend, which was a young girl. Bill was always happy when he was a child. But when he became a teenager, his personality changed, and he became more emo and less childish. Whenever he see's someone and they say hi, he responds with "Oh. Hey" and walks away. He kept on saying that until he was a adult. When he graduated high school, his personality started to change, becoming similar to his partner, Roy James. When he was with Roy, he and him had a great relationship, thinking of each other as brothers. When Roy left to go to America, Bill then became ruthless and also rude, not being able to help anyone who are pro-heroes, but helps those who are in need of help Backstory Bill's life started off as sad at 1st, because of him having PTSD. He had PTSD after he was taken out of a laboratory in Moscow, Russia. Bill was taken there by a villain, and he kidnapped him, taking him there and experimenting him for the past 5 years until he was 8 years old. When he was rescued, he found a parasyte that bonded with him, transforming his body into a suit of armor. When he used it in front of his parents, they were both shocked, and so they took him to a school, and they taught him there until he was a teenager. When Bill was a teenager, he found out that his quirk was dangerous, after he accidentally killed a boy. This caused him to transfer to a hero high school. He was scared at 1st because of his quirk, but then felt calm after a few weeks passed when Bill went to Maple Cross Academy to be taught how to become a super hero, and he stayed there for the next 5 years, until when he was 18. There, he graduated, and became a sidekick to a very famous pro hero in Canada known as "Dark Knight" When Bill was 28 years old, he became known as Blackout, a hero who would only help those who are in need of helping, but ignore the help of a pro hero. Because of this, he was now like his friend, Roy. He was more of into wanting more, and less into giving more to people Powers and Abilities Quirk: Shadow Armor Shadow Armor Shadow Armor is Bill Cipherus's quirk used by both him, and the chip on his back. It allows him to transform into his armor, just by saying the words "Armor". The Shadow Armor is immune to bullets, fire, sharp objects, etc. But the only thing that is weak to is loud noises, like a large bell, sirens on a police car, etc. The Shadow Armor also can transform any part of his body into a weapon. This is done when he says any word that is from his mind. Shadow Guns Whenever Bill is in the Shadow Armor, he can transform his hands into 2 cannon-like guns, and fire them at anything that can withstand it's blast. The only thing that it can't destroy, is metal. Anything like Gold, Silver, Bronze, Platinum, etc. will not get damaged. But if it is fired with immense force, it can lay a dent on it. Shadow Sword Bill can transform any of his hands into a sword, and use it for close range combat only. He can cut through anything, except for metal. The Sword can be broken though by a metal weapon, like a sword, dagger, etc. Shadow Wings Bill's back can sprout out wings, making him able to fly almost as fast as a jet. The only problem with this though is, whenever he hears a jet, the chip on his back starts to lose control and goes back into his skin. Expert Fighting Skills Bill is a expert when it comes to fighting. He can do various types of punches and kicks, and can also lend a punch so hard, the bones in the person's body, are broken. He can be able to do any punching and kicking really fast, making him capable of blocking a attack easily if someone is going to punch or kick him.